OQFixItWeek
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: This is a collection of all my o/s for OQFixItWeek.
1. Chapter 1

**#OQFixItWeek is finally here! WooHoo! Enjoy and let me know your thoughts! I'm sorry this is so small, but I promise the other ones will be bigger than this one.**

 **Day 1 - Robin never died.**

* * *

Regina woke up from the worst nightmare she could possibly ever have, her lips parted, her breath uneven, her body tremulous. She looked around and realized it was still dawn. She turned on her bedside lamp, a quick glance at the clock showed her it was just past 3 am. In her nightmare, the underworld trip didn't go exactly as it planned, and it ended with Hades killing Robin. Her soulmate.

But in reality, that didn't happen, and she sighed in relief as she turns her head to the side and sees her husband sleeping right beside her. His chest rising and falling, steady and constant like the waves crashing onto the sand. So peaceful.

No, in reality, Hades never got to leave the underworld. He stayed there, trapped, thankfully.

She leaned on her elbow and, with a lightness of touch, traced her fingertips over his face. Unchecked by his piercing blue eyes, she was free to study his features. He was handsome, his face full of appeal, his scruff covered chin that always trickle her in the most wonderful ways, the crease of dimples either side of his mouth that appeared everytime he smiled. His straight, blonde hair had now unruly and rebellious tufts sticking up.

She ran her fingers through his soft hair and she felt him stirring slightly, beginning to wake up. His eyelids flicked and, a couple of seconds later, opened. He smiled lazily, sleepy and content as he turned to face her.

She returned with a smile of her own, thought he knew better, he knew her better than he knew himself. He immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, the concern showing in his voice, one of his arms sliding under her head, the other around her waist, as his thigh pushed between her own, bringing her closer.

She sighed, taking comfort in the physical contact he was providing her.

"It's nothing… major, really. I shouldn't be so shaken up about it." she said, hating how weak her voice sounded even to herself.

"Do you feel like sharing what happened?"

She could see in his face that in case she choose to not tell him, he wouldn't force it. He would let her keep this to herself, he would let her share this with him on her own time, when she was ready.

She sighed as she lifted her hands to cup his face, whispering a "You're too perfect, you know that?"

He grinned, his tongue caught between his teeth.

"Just looking out for my lovely wife." he replied, his hands tracing soothing circles on her back.

"I just had a bad dream. Our trip to underworld ended differently, and I… you died trying to save me, you sacrificed your life for mine." she sniffed, tears falling down her face before she could stop them.

He lifted his free hand, his thumb gently wiping her tears away. The hand on her back brought her even closer, her face finding a home in the crock of his neck. He let her cry there as long as she needed to. He was a firm believer that keeping your emotions to yourself only hurts you more and makes you sick.

He kept muttering soothing words, rubbing her back, until he felt that her tears ceased to flow and her shoulder stopped shaking.

"I'm here, love." he whispered quietly, "And I don't plan on going anywhere."

He hugged her tight, and she could swear his hug had the power to rid the world of all its problems.

When she pulled back from the hug, he catched her lips on his, kissing her slowly. His lips caressing hers, reassuring her, as he held her close with an arm wrapped around her waist. She lifted her hands to touch his face, her lips automatically opening for him. They made out for a few minutes, and when their lungs started to struggle for air, they parted just for a few inches, their foreheads linked.

Their heard a noise and they looked at the door, seeing the knob twisting and the door opened.

Their 5 years old, Rose, stepped inside, sheepishly.

"Come here, hun," Regina prompted, patting the bed and asking her daughter to join them there.

She went easily, jumping in the bed and hugging her mother as her little hands searched for her father's hands.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"I had a dream today that scared me." she mumbled against her mother's chest and Regina felt for her child.

Regina brushed a hand through her daughter's dark locks, leaning back a little so she could stare at her blue ocean eyes that she inherited from her father.

"Can I tell you a secret, darling?" Regina whispered.

Her daughter nodded.

"I also had a nightmare today. But they're didnt really happen, they aren't real, and we have to focus on that."

"Really?" Rose's eyes perked up in surprise. "Adults have nightmare too?"

Regina felt her heart exploding with love for her daughter's innocence and cuteness.

"We do." Regina confirmed. "It happens to all of us, in all ages. Do you want to sleep with mom and dad today?"

"Yes." the little girl said, laying in beside her mother and her father.

"Alright." Regina smiled as Robin leaned to kiss his daughter's forehead, and then pressing a light kiss on his wife's temple before laying down to sleep.

Regina turned out lamp and a thought occurred to her. Nightmares be damned. Her family was alive and well, and nobody was going to take that away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**OQFixItWeek - Day 2: Fix the Zelena baby situation.**

 **Please don't throw stones at me. Respect my choice. This is the way *I* would like to see this situation fixed. You don't have to agree with me, but please don't hate me for it.**

* * *

She was starting to get used to that awkward situation. It was far from easy, but she was managing it. No one could expect her to get over the fact that her sister was going to have a child (and soon, by the looks of it) with her soulmate. Specially when she was infertile and couldn't give her soulmate a child of her own. And she didn't blame him. Not really. She did at first, accusing him from moving on so quickly, but when she calmed down, she realized it wasn't his fault.

She couldn't blame him for trying to make the best of an awful situation, she couldn't blame him for trying to make it work with the woman he thought it was the mother of his son. He knew he couldn't be happy, not without her, so he tried to make the people around him happy. If anything, he was a victim in this story. Zelena did what she did to hurt her sister, but who she actually hurt the most was Robin.

They're going to accompany Zelena to the doctor now, and Regina asked to come along. They entered inside the hospital, were about to open the office of Zelena's doctor, when they heard a man calling for them.

"Zelena!" A man shouted, calling them.

"Nottingham" Robin said with disgust.

"What the hell you're doing here?" Zelena asked apprehensive.

"Good to know you aren't going to pretend you don't know me, love." the sheriff finally reached them, and the readhead woman could see how angry he was.

"I understand how Robin knows Nottingham, but how do you know him Zelena?" Regina wondered out loud.

"Yeah, Zelena. Tell them how do you know me. Tell them how you're not going to let the baby get closer with its real father."

"Real father? What he's talking about?" Robin asked, confused and knowing he was probably not gonna like the answer.

"You can tell them the truth now, Zelena, or I'll. And if you deny, I heard there's something called DNA test in this land, it's quite simple and by doing it you can tell who the real father of the baby is. I'll demand you to do this test." Nottingham said, not leaving room for the woman to escape.

Zelena sighed, defeated.

"Alright, since I don't have another option…" she took a deep breath and looked at Robin. "Robin, you're not the father of my child. I lied. I never got to sleep with you."

Regina could see how torn Robin was. He didn't know if he believed or not, he didn't know if this was good news or not.

"But what about the nights I got home drunk, and everytime I woke up it looked like we had sex?" Robin was trying to put the pieces together, Regina could tell, but there was still things that didn't make sense.

"Robin, I faked it all up. I needed you to believe that for my revenge agaisnt my sister to work. I wanted my sister to believe I slept with her boyfriend. But that didn't happen for real, everytime I tried to sleep with you, you'd push me away, pretend you had a headache or something. And about the times you came home drunk, you'd just arrive and literally collapse on the bed. Everytime."

Initially, the brunette felt like it was selfish to be happy about this. After all, Robin spent months thinking the baby was his, and he got attached to it. But she still felt happy nonetheless. It still felt like a huge burden was taken out of her shoulders.

She pushed the happy feelings aside though, and tried to be there for Robin.

"But how do you two even know each other?" Regina asked, perplexed.

"When I pretended I was Marian, Nottingham came to find me, before we left to New York. He told me how he still loved me, how he never forgot about me. And well, he was dashing hot man, and I tried to take advantage of him. It was nice having someone to care for me for once, even if it wasn't really _me_. So before we left, I told him I was leaving, and if he wanted to be with me, he could just try a potion I was going to give it to him and follow us to the land without magic. And I warned him I was still going to have to pretend I loved Robin."

"And the fool that I was, I fell for her lies. I drank the potion and followed you guys to New York, and hid everytime Robin was around. Me and "Marian" kept seeing each other in that city, and I never thought it wasn't really her. Till the day I saw you guys leaving the apartment with that witch, and since she was wearing Marian's clothes, it wasn't hard to figure out what happened. I found a way to return to Storybrooke, I have been trying to contact Zelena, but she was successfully avoiding me."

"I should have tried hard to avoid you. Clearly I didn't do a very good job." Zelena emit a long, audible breath. "And you know what?" Zelena continued, spilling angrily as she looked at Nottingham "I didn't want to tell anyone you were the father because I don't think you'd be a very good one."

"Well, that's simple not fair since you didn't even give me the chance to be one. You didn't give me the benefit of the doubt. I had siblings, I had to look over them, and I'm pretty sure I was not gonna suck at being a father. I find it hard to believe it would be easy, but I would damn well try, and I would do anything to be there for the child. And in the end, that's all that matters, to be there for them.

Zelena didn't have an answer for that. The doctor showed up, asking Zelena to get inside. Regina's sister obeyed.

"Robin? Regina? Aren't you coming with me?" she asked, like she hasn't just dropped a bomb in their hands.

"I need a minute, Zelena." Robin said quietly.

"I'll be here with him." Regina said and Zelena sighed, walking inside the doctor's office with Nottingham.

"How you feeling, baby?" Regina asked running a hand through his hair.

"I'm… shaken up." he sighed. "I can't believe the depths she went just to hurt you."

"I can't believe it either. She used you to get to me."

"I hate feeling like a pawn in her hand. But you know what?" regaining his composure. "I won't let her dictate my actions or affect me this much anymore. I have to see the bright side in all this mess. I never slept with her. I won't have a baby with the sister of the woman I love. I feel like a burden have been taking out of my shoulder, and I know you probably feel the same."

She hummed, surprised and happy at how in sync they always are. Like one always knows what the other is thinking or feeling.

"But it's okay if you still want to be a part of the baby's life somehow. Zelena can't deny you this."

"You're so special, you know that?" his blue eyes gazed into her dark brown ones.

She smiled and catched his lips between hers, letting that kiss wipe away the nightmare they have been into in the last couple of months.


	3. Chapter 3

**OQFixItWeek - Day 3 - Quest to get Robin back.**

 **Don't forget to share your thoughts with me, please!**

* * *

When Henry told her Hades probably lied and Robin's soul wasn't obliterated, she was skeptical at first. But later that day, after she sat in the bench with Snow and talked with her, her heart was filled with a renewed hope. Hope that her love, her soulmate, was indeed able to move on and was in a better place.

She went home after talking with the princess teacher, and when she laid in her bed, a new thought occurred to her. Since his soul was intact, maybe it was possible to bring him back to life somehow. Even if he was in a peaceful place, she knew he'd rather be alive and get to watch his son grow up, teach him new things.

She woke up the next morning and went to the Charming's loft and shared with them her thoughts about bringing Robin back.

Snow, who always seemed to have hope for everything whatsoever, didn't like the idea. She claimed that she didn't think it was going to work and in the end Regina was just going to have her heartbroken all over again. Regina was fuming. Thankfully Henry, who had spent the night there, came to the rescue before she lost her temper.

"Guys, if you don't want to help my mother, that's okay. But I'll." he said with a firm voice, wrapping his arms around her mother's. "After she split Snow's heart in two, after she went to the underworld to bring Hook back, she deserves some help. She deserves for us to take a leap of faith with her in this."

And with this they were out of the door, her son taking her out of there before someone else could utter a word. He kept pushing her in a fast speed until they arrived in the streets, and Regina stopped him.

"Hun, stop for a minute. Are you okay?" the brunette pushed slightly on his arm, making him turn and look at her. He looked distressed.

"I…" he began. "It upsets me that everytime you have hope, it doesn't work out, but everytime my grandparents have hope it always works for them. I mean, not that I don't think they deserve," he ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. An act who reminded her so much of Robin that it tug at her heartstrings. "They deserve it, but so do you. You've been through alot, and you deserve to have Robin by your side, you deserve to have your complete happy ending."

"Oh sweetheart," she said, enveloping her son in a warm embrace. "It's not your fault. It's just the way its. Don't be so upset about this. Hopefully we'll succeed and Robin will be here with us again."

"I hope so," he murmured against her neck, making her think once again how he was growing up. His height didn't use to pass her shoulder, but now he was almost just as tall as she was. "I miss him. I enjoyed hanging out with him."

She smiled, knowing what a great father figure her boyfriend was to her son. She used to worry Henry wasn't going to have someone in his life to do boy stuff, but since Robin appeared, all her worries about that went away.

"I miss him too." she said and he leaned back.

"So, do you have a plan?"

"I thought about something that might work, but first I want to talk with Tink about it and hear her opinion."

Henry nodded, knowing that when it came about magic, the blonde fairy was the only person Regina trusted fully. They went inside Regina's black mercedes and the brunette turned the car on.

They arrived a few minutes later in the place the fairies worked together, knowing she'd find Tinker there. She received them with a warm smile, and Regina told her about her beliefs that Robin's soul wasn't obliterated and about her plan.

She basically wanted to split her soul in two and put the other part of her soul on Robin's body.

"I don't know, it's just a thought I had. It may sound crazy but I've heard that sometimes this can bring someone back to life." Regina said.

"You're correct." Tinker confirmed. "Since his soul wasn't destroyed, and you two are soulmates, therefore making your souls compatible, it can work. Your soul can complete his."

Regina wanted to scream happily, wanted to yell from the rooftops that she was getting her lover back, but she contained herself, waiting to celebrate when it actually worked.

"But… there's a but." Tinker said hesitantly.

"What?" Regina asked, knowing that this was too good to be true.

"For how long Robin's been dead?" Tinker asked.

"Six days", Regina replied. "It'll be 1 week tomorrow."

"Then we have to hurry, for real. This can work, but there's a limited time. It only works if we do this before it completes 1 full week before the body is dead. After then, the body starts to decompose and deteriorate in a way it can never recover, making it impossible the soul split to work. It's irreversible."

"Can we start this now then? What do we have to do?"

"I have to grab a liquid potion I have in stock here to help to separate your soul among other things, then we just have to go to where Robin's body is and take him out of the dirty underground."

Regina nodded and Tinker went to take said potion, and she waited with Henry as she fidgeted her fingers anxiously. Tinker returned a few minutes later with the potion and a shovel in her hands.

Regina drove them to the cemetery and she found the place where he was buried easily, close to her vault. She stared at the beautiful work of his grave, the symbol of the lion imprinted on it. Tink took the shovel and started to dig at his grave but Regina stopped her. She could do this way more quickly with her magic, and since they were running out of time...

She twisted her fingers, getting rid of the earth splayed upon his casket. She kept doing it until his casket was free of earth, his casket on display. She was about to twist her fingers again, but a thought stopped her.

"Henry, this won't be pretty. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to." she said looking at her son.

"I can handle this mom," he assured her.

She knew there was no point fighting with his over that, so she nodded and turned to stare at the casket again. With another twist of her fingers, the casket opened. The minute it opened, a truly awful smell surrounded them. Using her magic magic, she cleaned his body the best she could and looked at Tink.

"What if some of organs of his body won't recover?"

"Don't worry, this potion I have here will help with that. It'll fix what your soul might not be able to. Now let's get to work."

Tink answered, walking closer to Regina. Tink looked at her, asking for permission and Regina nodded. Regina knew what to expect. The blondie used her wand to untangle Regina's soul from her body and she fell to the ground, the last thing she saw before she lost conscious was Tinker throwing the potion on her soul.

She woke up feeling groggy, no knowing how much time it had passed. Henry was right beside her.

"You okay mom? Do you remember everything?" Henry asked worriedly, taking her hands in his.

"I'm okay," she said and smile, squeezing his hands, though she felt like a truck had passed over her body.

She turned around and saw Robin still laying on the ground, his eyes still closed.

"It didn't work?" she asked, trying to keep the sadness away from her voice but failing.

"I think it did, look at his face." Tink said, and Regina noticed she was right. His face was already regaining color. "It'll just take a bit longer for him than it did for you."

She got up, standing next to him and leaning to touch his. His body was getting warmer too. She smiled and sat next to him. They waited for about 1 hour. Regina was chatting with Tinker and Henry, killing time, when they heard someone drawing breath, pushing air inside his body, his eyes wide with shook.

"Robin!" she yelled happily as she took his hands in his, staring down at him.

"Am I… really… here?" his voice was hoarse as he squeezed her hands.

"You're." she smiled, unable to stop her lips from curling upwards.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Henry said, as she sat on the other side of Robin.

"Hey young man." Robin said, slowly lifting his arms to pat Henry in the back. He turned to Regina then. "Tell me no one had to die for me to return?"

Her smile grew, seeing again how kind and selfless he was.

"I promise no one had to had die. I know you wouldn't want to return if that was the case." she then turned to Tink. "Is he going to be okay now?"

"He is," Tink smiled. "But just to be sure, take him to the hospital and ask the doctors to run a check up on him."

"Tink helped you?" he asked as he looked at the blonde woman kindly.

"I did." she confirmed. "Now you just need to rest a little and you'll be as good as new."

"Thanks, Tinker" the thief thanked the fairy. "Thank you for allowing me to have this again." he said and moved to a sit position bringing Regina and Henry closer to him, hugging them both tightly at once as he dropped his head and smelled her hair. Feeling grateful to be able to smell this again, to be able to feel the warmth of her body again.


	4. Chapter 4

**OQFixItWeek Day 4 - Prompt: The events after 4A never happened.**

 **So... I played a little with the prompt... instead of being the events _after_ 4A, I changed the whole season 4 to fit more to the prompt I had in mind. This starts with the last scene inside Granny's on season 3. I hope you like this just as much as I liked writing it.**

* * *

Regina turned around when she heard Charming's blonde daughter calling for her.

"Regina, there's something you should know. I brought someone back from the past This woman, and she still thinks of you as Evil. I'm gonna bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little delicate. And I feel like if she met you, she'll see."

"I understand." Regina nodded and waited for Emma to bring over the person she was talking about.

She felt Robin's hands closing around hers and she smiled at him.

She spotted the blonde woman reaching them, a beautiful fierce teenager girl following her.

The girl had a curly and unruly hair, hanging down to her mid-back. Her skin was a deep brown, often darker on her cheeks when it's kissed by the sun. Her eyes were bright brown.

Regina recognized her immediately. And can understand why the girl thinks ill of her.

"Emma, I don't like her and I don't trust her," Regina heard the young girl complaining before they came to a full stop in front of her.

"Hi Moana, long time no see", Regina offered kindly.

"Hi, the Evil Queen." the girl greeted her coldly.

Regina went to Moana's Polynesian island on her Evil Queen days. Rumors said that the place contained a hidden treasure that could help her track Snow White, and she simple had to go there to check it herself. When she got there, everyone was terrified of her and got out of her way, letting her search as much as she wanted. Everyone but Moana. The brave young girl fought her, told her that was her home and she wasn't going to let her mess with it. In the end, Regina left, tired of searching and finding nothing.

"Please, call me Regina. I'm not... who I used to be. Not anymore. And if you give me a chance I can..."

Just when she was going to finish to reassure the girl, a strong dizziness hit her, making her feel unbalanced and lightheaded all at once.

"Love, are you okay?" She felt Robin's hand tighten around her waist, his worried ocean blue eyes the last thing she saw before she lost conscious.

She woke up slowly, her eyes blinking a few times, adjusting to the light before opening it completely.

"Hey", Robin smiled, and she could see how relieved he was to see her awake.

" Hey", she replied back, checking her surroundings and realizing she was in one of Granny's rooms and only Robin was there with her. "What happened?"

"You passed out, and I brought you to one of the rooms Granny has."

"For how long I was out?" she asked as she put herself in a sitting position, Robin's hands reaching up on her back to help her.

"About ten minutes. Love, don't you..."

He was interrupted by the door opening, the Charmings and Henry stepping inside.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're awake!" Henry exclaimed happily, leaning in to hug her.

She smiled and hugged him with all she had, whispering in his ear that she was fine. When Henry pulled back, she saw David approaching her.

"It's good to see you awake, Regina," he smiled, and she could see how sincere his words were. How much he cared about her.

"It's good to be awake again." she smiled back at him.

He touched her knees briefly, before letting the sheriff part of him take over.

"Do you think what happened has anything to do with that new girl that Emma brought back? If so I can take her to the police station and interrogate her. I won't let her cause any more harm." he said firmly.

"David, relax. I don't think she caused any of this." Regina assured him. "I think... with all that happened between me and my sister, I haven't been sleeping well, or eating well for that matter. I think that's why I passed out."

"Don't you wanna go see a doctor?" Robin asked worriedly.

"There's no need for that. I already feel a little better. All I need now is a little food, a little sleep and I'll be as good as new." she guaranteed.

She could see in his eyes he wasn't still totally convinced, but he let it pass. David nodded and they all left, telling her they were going to wait for her downstairs, where the food and the party was located.

Once the door was closed, Robin sighed, running a hand on his hair.

"It kills me to see you like this, it kills me to see you overworking yourself." he whispered.

"Don't think like this." she said taking his hands on hers. "Think that my sister is no longer a treat. And I deeply believe that a great part of why I was able to go through it without losing my sanity, and also why I was able to use light magic... Has to do with you."

"You give me more credit than I deserve." he smiled, closing his hands around hers.

"Nonsense." she caressed his fingers and then got up. "Now let's go eat that I'm starving!" she said excited, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"As milady wishes." he obliged, and she knew he was grateful for seeing her full of life again.

Later that night, after ingesting lots of delicious food (crispy chickens and large portions of french fries.) she said goodbye to Henry and let Robin and Roland walk her home. After they arrived to the destination the little boy kissed her cheek and Robin gave her a peck that lingered a bit, making her heart flutter. They wished her goodnight and she got inside her house. She watched Robin holding Roland close and keeping him warm despite the cold as they walked to the Merry Men's camp.

She changed her clothes into a grey silk nightgown and went to bed, getting under the covers and letting the coziness and the warmth lull her to sleep.

She woke up next morning still feeling tired. She turned around to check the clock and was surprised to see how late it was. 9am. She hasn't slept that much in forever. And she was late for a meeting at the town hall. She cursed as she got up hurriedly. She took a quick shower, putting the first red dress she found, throwing a leather black jacket upon it, wearing her known high black heels and getting out of her house. She was going to skip breakfast, but she remembered of what happened yesterday and decided against it. She stopped at Granny's, grabbed a small muffin and an iced mocha flavoured coffee to go.

She went inside the town hall as she finished eating her breakfast, walking directly to her office. She left purse in there, taking a few papers she was going to need for the meeting and walking in a fast speed in the direction of the room the meeting was going to happen. She opened the door of the room, whispering, out of habit her famous line "Sorry I'm late.".

During her lunch break, she decided to pay a visit to her favorite thief. She found him sitting in a log, his son on his lap as they made each other laugh.

The sight warmed her heart, a smile playing on her lips. Roland spotted her first.

"Ginaaaa!" he screamed happily as he got out of his father's lap and ran to her.

She laughed, leaning down and opening her arms to catch him when he reached her. She filled his face with kisses as he giggled.

"I don't get kisses too?" Robin asked approaching them, feigning sadness.

"Ohhh, my love wants kisses." she teased him, holding his son and keeping him steady with one arm as she moved forward, using her free hand to caress his face and catching his lips between hers.

It was an appropriate and behaved kiss, but it was enough to have Roland complaining, making a disgusted face and a small "yuk" leaving his mouth.

She laughed. It felt like she was always laughing in their presence. They made her so happy.

When she stopped laughing, she saw Will walking in their direction. He greeted her and then asked Roland if he wanted to play by the river. The boy didn't think twice, running to his uncle after Regina put him down.

"Uhmm," Robin murmured when his child was out of sight, making Regina look at him. "Now I'm gonna be able to kiss you properly and fully."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. He touched her lips, lightly at first, then more firmly, relishing in the sweetness of her, the fullness, the softness.

The kiss grew, her lips parting, his tongue slipping into the sweet darkness there, the taste of her as heady as ambrosia. He felt rather than heard her gasp at the touch of his tongue, and then she responded in kind, and the kiss seemed to consume them both.

She pressed her body against his until they seemed almost melded into one, her mouth moving in time with his as her hands lifted to touch the back of his head. She ran hands through his hair, biting down on his lips as he placed his hands under her jacket brought her even closer. Their tongue hungrily battled for dominance, until the lack of air was impossible to handle and they had to stop to catch some oxygen.

Their foreheads touched as they breathe evenly, his hand roamed down her back and came to rest on her bottom, holding her firmly against him.

She smiled contently with her eyes still closed as her lips licked on her bottom lip, as if she wanted to relish in the last taste of him.

Their relationship was still new, but their connection and their love for one another was already as deep as it could get. Both of them could see them growing old together, both of them couldn't see themselves with anybody else.

She opened her eyes and caught him staring at her tenderly.

"Stunning, in every way." he whispered, lifting his hands to trace her lips with his thumb gently.

She blushed, looking down as a smile tugged at her lips.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having my girl around here?"

"Well, for once work wasn't crazy busy and I actually managed to take a lunch break, so I took advantage of it and came here."

"No matter how busy it gets you need to find time to eat, love." he said, concerned for her.

"I know. I promise it should be easier now as things are slowing down."

"Have you eaten?"

"No", she admitted sheepishly. "I was hoping my handsome boyfriend could make me something to eat?"

"Absolutely." he took her hands, walking them to where they kept the camp's food. "Does milady have any personal cravings at the moment?"

"Do you have ingredients here to make a good and health hamburger?"

"In fact, I do. Little John just roasted a few meats and I have recently gone to the supermarket, so..."

Robin even had the bread made specially for hamburgers, Regina realized amazed as she spotted said bread with her eyes.

Her soulmate ended up making her the best hamburger she had ever eaten. He cut tomatoes, washed lettuces, melted cheeses to put on top of the meat and organized everything inside the bread. Once it was finished, they sat side by side on their log, the log he found her reading Rumple's letter to Cora about Zelena. It was their secret spot.

The hamburger was delicious, it tasted really good. Between a chewed and another, she complimented him on making such a great food, asking teasingly for him to not let that comment go to his head.

The talked and talked some more, making each other laugh. His laugh just as rich and strong as a hug as they enjoyed each other's company as they ate.

"This is so good I don't even feel guilty for having this as my lunch." she said as she finished her hamburger, cleaning her mouth with a napkin he gave her.

"Nah, this lunch wasn't so unhealthy. Everyone should be allowed this once in awhile, and you can always compensate on dinner, making it extra healthy." he shrugged.

"You're right." she agreed as a cold wind hit her and she shivered. A thought occurred her, and she decided to give it a go. "Robin I want to ask you something, but I want you to feel totally free to say no in case you don't want to, ok?"

"Alright," he said curious about what she was going to ask him.

"Winter is almost upon us," she said, gathering courage. "And it gets really cold here, specially in the forest. I wanted to know if you'd like to move in with me, get you and your son warmed up. I know it may be a bit too early, but I just..."

"Regina, I accept it." Robin said smiling, showing all his alluring cute dimples, a smile that warmed her heart and made her feel safe and protected.

"You do?" she said, her eyes shining and the hope present in her tone.

"I do." he confirmed happily. "It'll be nice to sleep and wake up next to you, it'll be nice to share with you that amazing bed of yours again."

He faced the horizon, his thoughts far away, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. The day they slept together on her bed after their date by the fireplace, after they both opened up. Him about feeling guilty about Marian's death, her about Daniel and also about the tavern. It was amazing, even better than she thought it would be. He was kind, loving, respectful.

She shook her head smiling, putting those thoughts away.

"Of course you're thinking about the bed. Men." she teased him.

"Well my toes have gone through many winters without anyone to warm them up. I think it's time to give them a break." he teased back.

She snorted playfully.

"If you think you're going to put your cold toes over mine you have another thing coming." she said. "Your toes are going to warm mine's, not the other way around."

"So let me get this straight. You can put your cold toes over mine's, but I can't put my toes over yours?"

"Yup," she confirmed, pushing the "p".

"Women." he sighed, she laughed and punched his arms slightly.

"So when can we move?" he asked, wrapping one arm around her and kissing her temple.

"Give me time to turn one of my spare bedrooms into Roland's room and also open more space on my wardrobe for you." she said, already thinking on a bedroom she had that would be perfect for the little boy and she wasn't going to have to change many things in it. "Give me three weeks to get things done, and then you can move in with me."

"Perfect."

It was Sunday morning, Robin and his adorable son had just moved yesterday. Regina was making omelet for Roland because she knew it was his favorite breakfast when the strong smell of eggs hit her. She felt nauseous, putting her hands in front of her mouth, turning off the stoven and running to the bathroom.

Robin found her like this, kneeled over the toilet bowl. He immediately got down on his knees next to her, holding her hair, rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering sweet nothings to her.

When her nausea seemed to have subsided, she got up, taking a deep breath and brushing her teeths.

"Do you feel better? Can I get you anything?" he asked, already feeling reassured by seeing the color of her face returning to normal.

"I do," she smiled weakly. "Can you bring me some water?"

"Sure." he kissed her forehead and walked out of there, going in the direction of the kitchen.

When he came back, she was sitting in upon the closed toilet seat crying, tears running all over her face, falling down her cheeks.

"What's the matter baby?"

"It was yours and Roland's first morning here, I just wanted to make his favorite breakfast, but I... I couldn't even finish..." she sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright." he shushed her, hugging her, bringing her face to settle upon his chest as one of his hands lifted to cradle her head and caress her hair. "I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture anyway, and I'm sure there'll be other opportunities to make him his favorite breakfast."

She didn't reply, just clung harder against him.

"Love, do you think we should see a doctor? It's almost a month now that this have been happening..."

"Okay," she conceded. "I'll go to the doctor first thing tomorrow. I'm feeling better, there's no need to rush to the hospital today."

They enjoyed the rest of their Sunday together, and Regina felt blessed and the happiest she's been in a very, very like long time as she, Robin, Roland and Henry (who stopped by after lunch) sat snuggled up together in the couch watching Nemo.

Monday morning, as promised, she went to the doctor after feeding Henry and putting him on the school bus. Robin left Roland in the camp with his Merry Men and went with her.

She rolled her eyes when she realized who exactly was going to attend her, but she let it pass. Doctor Whale annoyed her sometimes, but she couldn't deny he was an excellent professional.

"What brings you here today, Madam Mayor?" he asked kindly as he sat behind his desk, mentioning for Regina and Robin to sat in the wooden chairs he had in front of his desk.

"I have been feeling... Weird for almost a month now" she started.

"Weird how?"

"I passed out two times in the last three weeks, I have been more tired than usual and yesterday just the smell of eggs made me throw up."

"Uhmm, okay." he said as he wrote a few things in a paper. "I'm going to ask you take a blood test, and once the results comes out I'll ask you to return here."

"Okay..." Regina said hesitantly. "Do you think it's something serious?"

"Don't worry, if it's what I think it's, it's not that serious."

With that, Regina left the doctor's officer and did the blood test. She sat on the couch for about one hour, waiting for the results as Robin played his fingers through hers, trying to keep her mind busy and out of bad thoughts.

When the doctor asked them to return to his office, she was sweating nervously. They walked inside the office, sat in the chair they sat not so long ago and waited for doctor to start speaking.

"I guess congratulations are in order." the doctor said smiling.

"Congratulations?" Regina asked, frowning.

"You're pregnant."

"What? How? It was only once..." she whispered the last part more to herself.

How could she have been so stupid? The sighs were so huge and clear! Her tiredness, throwing up, passing out..

"Sometimes that's all it takes, dear."

"But, but..." she wanted to say like how her relationship with Robin was so new, but that was none of the doctor's business so she closed her mouth again.

Robin.

She had been afraid of looking at him since they received the news. Would he hate her for it? Would he think it was too soon? Would he get mad? She couldn't stand seeing him looking at her with so much hatred.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. His eyes were glowing. Not a hint of confusion or angriness in his ocean blue eyes.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok doctor, thank you so much." she smiled back at her.

He gave her contacts of a few obstetricians he indicated, and then she and Robin left.

While they were heading out the hospital's building, he stopped them in a empty hall.

"Love, stop for a minute." she was walking in a fast speed, pushing him with her and he stopped them. "What's going on? You think... You think it's very soon for us to have a baby?"

She smiled despite her worries, glad how he always seemed to understand her, always seemed to see right through her.

"Don't you think?" she answer his question with a question of her own, wanting to know his opinion.

"Some may say it's, but I don't agree. Each couple has their own pace. It happened, and I don't regret it and I can't wait to raise this child with you."

"Really?" she said, her lips forming a smile.

"Really." not just his lips smiled, but his eyes did oo. And he placed his hands upon his belly.

"Our child... Our baby. Yours and mine." she murmured happily, putting her hands upon his on her belly, letting the news sinking in.

She was going to have a baby. The first time, she raised Henry on her own. And he was her greatest joy, and she couldn't be happier to have him in her life, but it wasn't easy. Raising a child alone never is. And this time around, she was going to have someone by her side. Someone caring, gentle and kind who would help her to get through it all.


	5. Chapter 5

**#OQFixItWeek - Day 5 - Off-screen day.**

 **For this, I chose two moments that remained off screen but I thought it was extremely important for us to see it. It shouldn't have happened of screen. Damn you, A &E! Please don't forget to share your thoughts ****❤️**

* * *

"Love, when you said this to me at the bar, I was too perturbed and I had too many things in my mind and I couldn't fully comprehend what it meant. What did you mean by saying me and Zelena are bond in a way we'll never be?" he asked quietly.

She sighed, knowing this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. She just prayed Robin was going to look at her after their talk in the same way he looks at her now.

It was a quiet Sunday evening, they were watching a movie (Roland was getting quite fond of Disney's movies, wanting to watch all of them), Robin had an arm around her waist, occasionally leaning in to drop innocent kisses on her cheeks and on her neck as his son was asleep in her lap.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." he assured her, noticing her distress.

"No, I think it'll be good to talk about it. Its just... Hard." she explained, smiling at him to show that she was fine. "But I dont want to have this conversation on front of him." she said looking down at the little boy sleeping comfortable. "Even though he's not really here right now."

Her rich laugh filled the room. It was not a loud one by any mean since there was a child sleeping in the same room, but it was loud enough for him to listen and to relish on it. He loved the sound of her laugh.

She got up, holding the boy in her arms. He was getting bigger, but she still managed to carry him to his bed, having practice from her past days with Henry.

She tucked him in, pushing up a blanket to cover him. She kissed his forehead, and after Robin did the same to him they left, going downstairs.

She went to kitchen, serving a glass of red wine for both of them and heading to the living room, to sit in the couch him by her side.

He looked at his glass and then threw a questioning look at her. She shrugged, trying to show him wine was necessary for the kind of conversation they were going to have.

She took a sip of her wine, cold and sweet and delicious, liking her lips to wipe the remaining of it and took a deep breath.

"It was the anniversary of Daniel's death. I always got more vulnerable during that time of the year. I was visiting his grave, and Mother had the audacity of showing up there. In front of the grave of her daughter's dead fiancé, the one she killed with her own hands." she explained, fidgeting with her glass.

"Somehow, she knew about you, the man with the lion tattoo. She knew we were soulmates and she wanted to find you for me. She went out, and came back hours later, saying she had found you."

She stopped and took another sip of her wine. She was getting into the hardest part.

"She made me change my clothes and showed me a man, saying he was the one. He even had the tattoo. For a few moments, I was so happy. I was glad to have found my soulmate, I was glad Mother was kind enough to have helped me. I was glad to see she wanted me to be happy, that she wanted me to love someone." she let a sad laugh. "I should've seen it coming. I should've known Mother wasn't going to do something for me unless she was going to take something out of it. Once she left me and that man alone and I got to know him, I didn't feel the connection you're supposed to feel with your soulmate. So I used a little magic and I discovered his tattoo was fake. And after I pressed him, he confessed Mother only wanted me to have a baby. She was only worried about our heritage, worried our family would end after I die. I saw red. I trapped him in a prison inside my mirror, and made a potion. I was finishing the potion when Mother showed again. I told her that I knew anything, and I told her the potion I was making was going to kill her dreams and wishes of our heritage to continue. It was a potion to make me infertile." she said with a heavy breath, tears starting to fall down her face. "I drank the potion, Robin. I can't have kids."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer, hugging her.

"I... I wanted to hurt her, but who I ended up hurting the most was myself." she sobbed against his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears, but he didn't seem to mind.

He tightened his hold on her, lifting his hand to cradle her face and caressed it. He let her cry as much as she needed, and when she calm down she pulled back a little look at him.

She stared at his blue orbs and he looked back kindly, lifting his hand to cup her cheeks.

"Thank you." she whispered, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"For what?" he asked confused as he still caressed her cheeks.

"For looking at me in the same way you did before." she confessed.

He smiled and leaned in to peck at her lips.

"You don't need to thank me for that. If anything, what you just told me, just shows me that you're even stronger than I thought. You went through so much and survived, and still found in yourself to open up your heart to me again, to trust in other people again even after so much betrayal. I'm proud of you."

His words warmed her heart, easing her fears and making the beating organ beat a bit easier.

"You... You don't think less of me for not being able to give you a child?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, babe." he said holding her hands and staring straight through her eyes. "Nothing would make love you less or think less of you. And in case you want another child, we can always adopt."

Her eyes shined with tears, happy tears this time.

"I love you, Robin." the words split from her lips for the first time, naturally, like it was meant to be, like she was meant to say it.

"I love you too, my Regina."

She leaned in to kiss him and as their tongues swayed together and their bodies longed to become one, she realized something. That's what love is. Knowing somebody's qualities and flaws and loving them anyway. And she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her live in love with Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

**#OQFixItWeek - Day 6 - Roni Day.**

 **I hope you like it! Please share your thoughts with me or on twitter! I'm inlovewithlanap there ;)** **❤️**

* * *

When she was creating the design of her bar, she couldn't explain why, but she was pulled towards the drawings of feathers and arrows. She felt like it should mean something to her, even though it didn't. So she chose two crossed arrows in red, and below her own name, Roni, the name of the bar, written in green. She liked the result, and she liked the combination of the colors. Red and green.

She thought live music was something good to give her a boost on the business (and she secretly always thought live music gives more life and joyfulness on the ambient), along with homemade burgers and local beers.

It was almost midnight, the place was crowded and Henry, the man who stepped into her bar a few days ago and shared his problems with her was working with her now and it was making her really happy to have him around. Happier than she remembers being in ages.

She looked at the door when she saw someone walking in. He had a straight dark blonde hair, blue eyes and toned arms. He was wearing a white-tee, jeans, and was holding a guitar with his right hand.

He looked at her, smiling with his eyes first, then touched his lips, and finally the dimples appeared. The smile came so quickly that it seemed the dimple arrived first, and she swallowed down the emotions his smile were bringing her.

"Hey, I saw there is live music here?" he said, his smile never fading.

"Yes, there is." she confirmed, finding it hard not to smile back.

"Me and my mates have a band," he said mentioning to the guys around him, and it was only that she noticed other people entered the bar with him. "And we would like to play here today if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind."

"Fabulous. My name is Callum." he introduced himself.

"And my name is Roni."

"I figured." he smiled, and she wanted to keep that smile there forever. "We'll set up our instruments here, and we'll play in a bit." he said, and then something caught his attention, "Oh, these are great. It's kinda different from the normal ones."

He pointed out to few of the arrow-like signs she had inside her bar, on the walls, to point out directions.

"Yes, it's a little different. I thought I would do something with arrows to match the arrows in my logo design." she explained happily.

"I see. It's interesting." he said, running his hands through the signs. "I used to take…" before he could finish his sentence, a short-haired blonde woman stormed inside the bar.

She was clearly upset as she walked closer to Roni.

"I thought you were going to change your mind and give me your bar after midnight." she said, disappointed.

"No, Victoria. I'm not one to change my mind. I'm tired of you playing with people like they are toys, like they're your puppets. I think..." Roni said putting her hand beneath her chin and frowning. "...it would be better if you could leave before I call the police."

The blonde woman held her gaze, and she must have seen she was not joking around. She turned angrily and left without uttering another word.

"Whoa, you have a powerful look", Robin said shocked, openmouthed. "Remind me to never do something to deserve one of these looks."

She threw her head back laughing.

"Just don't mess with my bar and you should be fine." she said as one of her hands ran through her short curly hair.

"Noted." he said. "And who was this woman?"

"Victoria Belfrey. She owns pretty much everything in this neighborhood, and she was trying to have more power over my bar. And for a few weeks, I let her, too blind and weak to stop her. But today, I stopped her."

"I'm proud of you. It must have taken a lot of courage to do it." he said and a small laugh left him as a thought occurred to him, and he spoke before she could ask what he was thinking. "She looks like a poorly version of an Evil Queen."

"Poorly version being the key word here." she replied with a smirk. "I'd bet an Evil Queen would be a lot more… regal. She just simple doesn't have the spark that it's needed to spread fear, even with just one look. You see that boy over there?" she asking, pointing at a man behind the bar. "His name is Henry. The granddaughter of the woman who just left thinks he's her father. And I saw many times how poorly that woman treats that little girl, and it breaks my heart."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." and she could see in his expression that he truly was sorry.

"It's so obvious how she doesn't care about the child. The girl, Lucy, was missing, and instead of stopping everything and searching for her herself, she asked other people to search for her. I think even the Evil Queen would care more about her own granddaughter than that woman does." she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"That girl must feel very lonely." he said in a low voice, almost a whisper but not quite so.

Suddenly, a silence fell upon them. His eyes met hers, intently for the first time, in a silent communication. She felt something click, like a key turning in a lock. Her lips parted and her breath became uneven.

Until someone interrupted them.

"Callum, I need help with the drums." one of his friends said as he approached them.

"Alright." he said, licking his lips, looking at her one last time before following his friends to help to set up the things they needed.

A few minutes later, they were ready to start playing.

"Hello! We're the Merry Men, and we're going to play a few of our original songs for you guys.", Callum said in the microphone, catching everyone's attention. "This first song is called Really Gone."

He started singing, slowly, with his heart and soul, in the rhythm of the song. Roni was amazed to see how he let himself feel what the lyrics were saying, he was not afraid to show his emotions.

At one point of the song, Callum's eyes surveyed the sea of gazes expectantly upon him and his band, but it was only one set of dark eyes his sought. Staring into her eyes, he smiled and kept singing, soft and sweetly. He and his band found a good rhythm easily, and they sang one song after another, his eyes never leaving hers.

Whey they were finished, he got out of stage, quickly finding Roni.

"You were fantastic up there!" she cheered excitedly.

"Thank you." he saw the arrows-like sign and returned to this topic. "I went to archery class, you know? I was going to talk about it before that woman came inside your bar and interrupted me."

"Really? Do you still know to use a bow and arrow?" she asked, finding herself wanting to know more about him.

He answered her question, having questions of his own to ask her too. They kept talking, about their favorites shows, about music, about their personal lives.

Until that sudden silence appeared again. They stared at one another for moment, and his gaze dropped to her luscious lips. He drove his fingers through her hair, they both moving at the same time and breaking the distance. She lifted her hands to caress his face, kissing him tenderly at first.

A strong wave of magic happens when they lips met, but they were so caught up in each other that it went unnoticed by them. They savoured each tastes and her mouth opened up, a clearly invitation for his tongue to come out to play. When they stopped to catch some air, is that they realized something. They remember everything. Their real identities. Her name was Regina. His name was Robin. And they were soulmates. And they just broke Cinderella's stepmother curse with a true love kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**#OQFixItWeek - Day 7 - DarkOQ**

 **Hope you like it, and don't forget to share your thoughts! So sad this is the last day. It was so much fun!**

* * *

The Evil Queen, or better saying, Regina, suggested for them to go find Roland once they found each other back on Enchanted Forest. Robin agreed hesitantly, knowing he would have to act like he truly was his father even though he had no real memories of it.

Regina encouraged him, said that the boy was easy to be around and that maybe it would help him feel more connected with the old Robin. So they went to the woods and quickly found the Merry Men's camp, and brought Roland and the men to the castle. The smile on Roland's face when he saw him and Regina, was one Robin was never going to forget.

The connection with his son didn't come easily, but with each passing day, they were growing closer and closer. He learned that being a father is just… being there for your child. And he took great pleasure in hanging out with the little boy, teaching archery lessons, telling him stories, building snowman or comforting the boy when he had a nightmare or was afraid of the storm.

One day, when it was already late and the boy was sleeping, they received a message from Snow through a mirror. Regina was a fighting with a villain (Lady Tremaine seemed to be her name) and she got greatly injured. And they wanted her help.

She didn't think twice. She had a few magic beans in stock in case of an emergence. She grabbed a few clothes as she wondered if Robin would want to go with her. His last time there… he didn't really like it. She knew it felt weird for him, and she wouldn't want to put him through it again.

"I'm going with you, my queen." he said after she finished closing the black bag she was going to take with her, with a few potions, ingredients and clothes inside. "I didn't like it on my first time there, but you changed me." he said with a smile, placing a had around her waist and bringing her closer. "I'm a better man because of you, and I feel more like the Robin's version that town knows, and I like that. And I don't want to leave you alone."

She smiled back and he closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on her lips. But it was a brief and innocent kiss, they were in a hurry after all. Robin didn't want to leave Roland behind, so Regina took some of his clothes as Robin carried the sleeping boy in his arms. They left after Robin asked his men to take care of the castle.

None of them knew how permanent that trip was going to be.

They went straight to the Charming's loft when they arrived in Storybrooke, knowing it was there where Regina was. She said hello to Henry, Snow, Hook and Emma and noticed David wasn't there as Robin went to put Roland in one of the free beds. Her heart broke when she spotted her other half. Regina was unconscious, her wounded body sagging, all covered with a livid purple much larger than normal, filled with thick black blood.

She sighed sadly, walking closer to her and stopping by her side. She got on her knees to stand at her level and ran a hand through her hair, trying to connect herself with her energy, with her magic, inciting her to start healing, but it was no use. Regina was too weak and not responding to the waves of magic she was sending.

"Her heart is slowing down more with each passing minute. We don't have much time" the queen muttered out loud more to herself.

She let go of Regina, and opened her bag, trying to think what could be useful. When she was going through her stuff, the loft's door opened and David came inside.

"Hey Regina", he smiled at her, and she noticed he was grateful to find her there.

It was such an odd feeling. He always threw sassy and bad comments her way. Even with she started to change, she remembered him doubting her, choosing to see the worst in her. He always saw her just as the Evil Queen. But now, somehow all that, including the cold looks he used to throw at her was gone. He finally accepted that both she and her doppelganger (for the lack of a better word) changed.

She smiled back at him, and after he patted Robin on the back and kissed his wife, he placed on the desk many items he brought with him.

"I stopped by Gold's shop and brought anything I thought it might be useful." he explained.

The former Evil Queen hummed and started to take a look. A healing potion (she also had this in her bag, but Regina's injuries was too deep for it) and a few spells were among it. When she was almost giving up thinking nothing in there could be useful, she saw a syringe with a dark liquid inside.

"What is this?" she asked, intrigued.

"This... " David answered carefully. "This is the serum that Jeckyll made, the serum that separated you from her," he said gesturing to the woman laying in the bed. "Gold clearly kept this hidden with him, I'm not even surprised. But I'm not sure that would help her."

"It would," she said, an idea forming in her head. "If my body merged with hers, her wounds would start healing. And I don't any other idea, I can't see anything else here that might help. But I need to talk with two people first, before we do this."

Her eyes found her soulmate blue eyes, her lover, her new beginning. Her fresh start. With just one look, he understood she wanted to talk with him in private. He followed her to a room, and she closed the door.

"Robin, would it be okay for you if I accept to do this? Would you hate me for it?" she asked shyly and she sat in the bed the room had.

She has never been one to be shy. She has always been fearless and fierce, but Robin always bring up the most different emotions in her, and she loves him for it. She loves to feel like a teenager again by his side.

"Regina," he started to speak after he sat in the best next to her. "You accepting to do this just shows what a great and selfless person you've grown to be." he smiled, taking her hands in his. "I won't lie, I'm afraid to lose what we have, I'm afraid your twin won't accept me back, and I know you'll be inside her, but I'm afraid even then I won't feel with her what I feel when I'm with you." he sighed, caressing her hand. "But I know this is the only way to save her, and I can't let her die just because of my fears."

She hugged him, her head resting at the crock of his neck as his forest accent filled her nostrils as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I can't explain how, but I just know this will work out, for everyone involved." she whispered against his neck, with her eyes closed.

He tightened his hold on her and changed their position a bit, her head upon his chest and his chin resting above her head now. She loved to hear his strong heartbeats.

They stayed just like this for a few more minutes, savouring each other's presence.

"Who was the other person you want to talk to?" he asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"I want to get inside Regina's head and talk with her. I don't want to invade her body without her knowing."

She felt him nod. They got up, and she stopped him before he was out the door. She turned him to her and crashed her mouth with his, her lips parting for him. She didn't want to say goodbye to him in front of everyone, and if this was the last time they were going to kiss… she wanted to enjoy.

It only took one second for him to catch up. Soon his tongue was peeking out and seeking for hers as his arms flexed around her. His tongue plundered the soft cavern of her mouth masterfully as her heart hammered and her entire body burned. He cupped her face in his hands while he nibbled her lips with his teeth.

Suddenly he deepened the kiss as he ran his hands over her back, up and down, pressing her closer to those lean, masculine hips so she could feel just how hard he already was for her. She moaned as she felt him all the way down her entire being. Every hormone in her body sizzled. She wanted him desperately, with a ferocity that terrified her. Not once in her life had she known such a hot, wrenching desire. She closed her arms around his broad, rock hard shoulders and held him tight.

It was all she could do not to reach down, unzip those pants and guide him straight into the part of her that throbbed with demanding need. They kept kissing as their hands wandered all over, their tongues dancing together.

They pulled back just a few inches apart to catch some air, his thumb lifting to ran over her swollen lips.

"We have to go. Regina needs us," she whispered gasping, trying to take as much air in as she could.

"I know." he kissed her temple.

They returned hand in hand to the room Regina was in and once again she laid beside her, putting her hands on her head. She closed her eyes, and tried to connect her mind with hers.

"Hey, your majesty." Regina said teasingly to the former Evil Queen.

"Even when you're actually dying you won't stop with your sassy remarks, will you?" she replied back with a smile. "Where are we?"

She looked around and realized they were at the Storybrooke park, and there was a little boy with a scarf around his neck playing in the playground. She knew who that boy was.

"This is a happy memory of mine, coming to the park with Henry and seeing him having fun with other kids. I thought that if I'm going to die, I want to be thinking in…"

"Regina, no." the other woman stopped her. "That's why I'm here. Yeah, that Tremaine bitch kicked your ass, but I know one way to save you."

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

"I do. I'm not sure if you'll accept it, but…" she fidget her perfect black manicured nails. "David found a serum on Gold's shop, to merge us again. And I think that might be the only way to save you."

"You'd be willing to trap yourself inside me again just so I won't die?"

"I would. It's not like you wouldn't do the same for me."

"True." she confirmed.

"So, do you accept it? We don't have much time, your body is giving up…"

"I do. Thank you for doing this for me." and the other woman could how grateful Regina is.

"There's no need to thank me, I'll see you in a bit." she winked (or at least tried to) and then she disconnected their minds and returned to the world of the living.

"Ok, I'm ready." she said the second was back. "Let's do this."

She hugged them all, kissed Henry's forehead, pecked Robin on the lips and soon David was injecting the serum on her.

She felt her body disintegrating and being pushed inside Regina's body.

It took a few hours, but Regina eventually woke up. Her body almost completely healed of all wounds, just a few scratches and scars here and there. The minute she returned, she saw Robin and Henry by her side. They were both sleeping, Henry had her head laid on Robin's shoulder.

She smiled and tried to put herself in a sit position, but she winced as her arms complained about the movement. Robin and Henry woke up with her little noise, and Henry smiled from ear to ear as he let out a "Mom!".

He hugged her, firm but carefully, and then she turned to see Robin. He was smiling, but it was clear he felt out of place. She lifted his hands to catch his, and he met her halfway.

"Thank you for coming him with her, Robin. I'm sure it must haven't been easy… to let her go."

"It's alright. It was the right thing to do." he closed his hands around hers, gripping it lightly.

She nodded and then stared at him through her lashes, shyly.

"Would it be okay if I kiss you?"

He smiled, showing him all his dimples.

"It would." he agreed.

She closed her eyes and leaned in and he met her halfway again. His lips pressed against hers, tasting her, discovering her. And something magical happened when that happened. A flash of light left them and invaded the room, and somehow Robin had old-Robin's memories.

Regina stopped the kiss and looked around confused.

"What hapened?"

"I have old Robin's memories now," Robin answered with a bright smile. "I remember everything. I remember our first kiss, I remember our date night, I remember the night movies we had with our kids, everything."

"Oh my god, I'm so glad!" Regina said with tears in her eyes. "Maybe… kissing you with the other me inside me awoke some part of the old Robin inside you. Maybe he'll really live on in you."

"I really feel connected with him now," he looked down smiling.

He lifted his gaze and leaned in to kiss her again. He couldn't be happier.


End file.
